Man In Love
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Rambut hitammu yang menari bersamaan dengan langkahmu, mata hitammu yang menatap dunia dengan polosnya, dan bibir shape M-mu yang terus melengkungkan senyum memukau ketika kau bercanda dengan temanmu. Ah, tidak, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu./Summary Jelek/KyuMin/BL/Pointless/Mian jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/ RnR please...


Rambut hitammu yang menari bersamaan dengan langkahmu, mata hitammu yang menatap dunia dengan polosnya, dan bibir shape M-mu yang terus melengkungkan senyum memukau ketika kau bercanda dengan temanmu.

Ah, tidak, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), Pointless, Shonen-Ai, BL, Yaoi, Kyumin Couple as main character, Minim description, Ga-Je._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Cho Kyuhyun **dan **Lee Sungmin **milik** GOD, Their Parents, SM Ent, Super Junior, JOYers, **dan **You**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**Man In Love (Korean Ver) & Man In Love (Japanese Ver) – Infinite || Destiny - Infinite**

.

**Man In Love**

**[KyuMin Ver]**

_._

"_I'M GOING CRAZZZYYY_!" _Namja_ tampan itu memekik keras sembari memeras rambut ikalnya. Ia menggigit pensil di tangannya sembari menatap lembar buku sketsa di tangannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau menggambarnya, Kyu."

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu menatap ke arah seorang _namja_ yang kini tengah menatapnya geli. _Namja_ ikal itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Dia terlalu sempurna, Min."

Shim Changmin—_namja_ yang menatap geli _namja_ ikal itu, tertawa geli lalu menempeleng kepala _namja_ ikal di hadapannya itu.

"Oh, c'mon. Cho Kyuhyun si pangeran yang di puji seluruh _yeoja_ di SM High School ternyata memiliki orientasi seksual yang aneh jatuh terperangkap dengan pesona seorang _Namja_!"

Cho Kyuhyun—_namja_ ikal itu, mendelik menatap Changmin kesal lalu balik menempeleng kepala Changmin.

"Aku tak terima di komentari oleh _namja_ yang hanya mencintai makanan!"

"Makanan berbeda dengan _namja_ itu, _babo_!" Changmin menatap garang Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja beda! Pokoknya, aku yang mencintai MANUSIA ini lebih baik daripada kau yang mencintai MAKANAN bodoh itu!"

"Yak! Jangan mengejek makanan!"

"Kau duluan sih yang mulai!"

"Apa mak—" ucapan Changmin terpotong ketika sepasang tangan mendorong wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun menjauh. Dua _namja_ berpredikat _evil_ itu mendelik menatap ke seorang _namja_ yang menatap mereka malas.

"Kalian mengganggu waktu pagiku yang tenang," desis _namja_ itu kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan Changmin tuh!" Kyuhyun mendelik menatap Changmin di sampingnya.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu menyalah-nyalahkan aku!?"

"Haish! Berhenti!" Choi Minho—_namja_ itu melempar _death glare_ ke arah ke dua _namja_ yang kini mengalihkan pandangan dari satu sama lain. Ia menghela nafas dalam dan—lagi-lagi, mencoba memaklumi prilaku dua sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah tahu tidak akan ada gunanya mengomentari mereka berdua, kenapa kau terus membuang waktumu untuk menegur mereka 'sih?"

Minho menatap seorang _namja_ yang menatapnya tak habis pikir. Minho menghela nafas panjang, "Entahlah, Hyun_-ah_. Aku juga tak mengerti. Mulutku seolah bergerak sendiri tiap kali dua makhluk ini beradu mulut."

Lee Jonghyun—_namja_ itu tertawa geli, Ia merangkul pundak Minho lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"KyuHyun_-ah_, sampai kapan kau mau menjadi _secret admire_ _namja_ itu?" tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun lemas, "_Mollayo_~," lirihnya sembari menggigiti pensil di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba dekati dia?" Kini giliran Minho yang bertanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat lalu menutup wajahnya.

"Kalau bisa, aku pun mau mendekatinya. Tapi... aku terlalu malu. Aku tak bisa melihatnyaaaa~"

"Kau seperti _yeoja_, Kyu." Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Changmin yang menatapnya geli, "BERISIK! Aku tidak terima di komentari olehmu!"

Changmin hampir saja ingin kembali memulai adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun kalau saja Minho tidak terlebih dahulu melemparkan _death glare_ ke arahnya. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku iri dengan Ryeowook_-ie_ yang bisa sekelas dengannya," ucap Kyuhyun lemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan saja pada Ryeowook_-ie_ untuk bisa mendekatinya?" ucap Changmin malas sembari membuka bungkusan keripik kentangnya.

Kyuhyun, Minho dan Jonghyun menatap Changmin tak percaya. Changmin menyerit heran melihat reaksi ketiga temannya itu.

"Tumben kau pintar, Min," ceplos Jonghyun tak percaya.

"Sudah sejak lahir kali aku pintar," keki Changmin tak terima.

"Kalian semua harus membantuku!" Kyuhyun menatap tiga temannya memaksa.

"Tidak ah. Malas," Minho menjawab cepat, Kyuhyun menatap kesal Minho.

"Jika ini berhasil aku akan mentraktir uang makan kalian selama seminggu!"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun berbunga-bunga. Ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, "KAMI PASTI AKAN MEMBANTUMU~," ucapnya ceria.

"Hey, aku kan ti—" Minho menghentikan ucapannya ketika Changmin menatap Minho tajam. Minho menghela nafas berat, menghambat nafsu Changmin tentang makanan sama saja cari mati bagi Minho.

"Baiklah aku ikut."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang ketika Minho menyetujuinya tanpa tahu kalau nasib isi dompetnya terancam oleh Changmin.

.

.

.

"He~? Kesukaannya?" _Namja_ mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook itu menatap keempat _namja_ yang sengaja datang ke rumahnya tak mengerti. Kyuhyun—yang merupakan salah satu dari keempat _namja_ tersebut mengangguk cepat.

Ryeowook sedikit menyerit ketika menaruh makanan kecil ke hadapan mereka. Changmin yang juga berada di antara ke empat _namja_ tersebut langsung menyerbu makanan di hadapannya tanpa di persilakan terlebih dahulu.

Minho dan Jonghyun yang sepertinya lebih tenang daripada dua orang lainnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Di kelasmu ada seorang_ namja_ yang jarang bicara kan? Itu lho yang badannya sedikit gemuk, bibirnya shape-M." Ryeowook mengangguk pelan mengiakan ucapan Minho.

"Kyuhyun ingin mendekatinya." Bola mata Ryeowook sedikit membulat ketika mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

Ryeowook menatap tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah bersemu merah sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ryeowook menatap Jonghyun dan Minho memastikan, "_Namja_ yang kalian maksud itu sekretaris kelasku, Sungmin-ie?"

"Humb! Eh! Hamha hihu hang hi hahir huhun. (Hum! Ne! _Namja_ itu yang di taksir Kyuhyun.)" Changmin berucap dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa suka dengan _Namja_ seperti itu, Kyuhyun_-ah_," Ryeowook masih setia menatap heran Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" jelas terasa nada tak terima dari ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Ryeowook segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku tidak menjelek-jelekan dia. Hanya saja... aku tak menyangka. Kamu yang di incar oleh seluruh _yeoja_ yang penampilannya di atas rata-rata malah menyukai dia yang seorang _Namja_ dan yang sama sekali tidak populer."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia menyilangkan tangannya sembari bersandar pada sofa.

"Asal kalian tahu saja. Aku lebih dulu menyukainya daripada _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu menyukaiku."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun dengan ekor matanya.

"Menurut kalian semenjak kapan aku menyukai dia?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menutup matanya.

"Semenjak kau melihat dia 3 bulan yang lalu," tebak Minho. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Semenjak dia ikut menyebarkan pamflet untuk acara kelas semester lalu?" Kini giliran Jonghyun yang menebak. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Um. Semenjak kenaikan kelas saat kau main ke kelasku yang baru dan melihatnya?" Ryeowook berucap ragu. Lagi, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Hemenhak hia heherihu hahanan?" Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Changmin yang sedang menatapnya tak niat sembari mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Kunyah dulu makananmu! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, _babo_!" Kyuhyun berucap ketus ke arah Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangkat pundaknya tak peduli lalu kembali berkencan(?) dengan makanan di hadapannya.

"Lalu, semenjak kapan kau suka padanya?" Minho bertanya penasaran. Kyuhyun menatapnya sejenak lalu mendengus pelan.

"Semenjak kita kelas 1. Tepatnya saat acara selamat datang."

"Eh!? Kok bisa?" Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kau ingat tidak, saat acara selamat datang itu aku tak datang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang di balas anggukan kepala oleh keempat _namja_ yang lain.

"Saat itu aku tak sengaja bertemu—ah tidak, tepatnya aku tak sengaja melihatnya." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan ketika bayang-bayang masa lalunya itu muncul.

"Saat itu dia panik karena dia telat acara pembukaan dan mungkin saking paniknya Ia jadi tersasar. Kalian tahu, dia terus saja mengumpat dan mendumal tapi Ia tidak berhenti mencari letak acaranya."

Senyuman geli terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi karena aku kasihan padanya, aku melemparkan peta sekolah yang kebetulan ada di dalam tasku ke arahnya. Ia tak mengerti dari mana peta itu berasal malah dengan bodohnya berteriak, 'Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu atau apa kamu. Tapi terima kasih banyaaak'," Kyuhyun mencoba menirukan suara Sungmin sembari terkikik pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menghela nafas pelan, "Semenjak itu aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosoknya. Sampai akhirnya 4 bulan yang lalu aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya." Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tersenyum lembut sembari membayangkan sosok Sungmin.

"Haish, kau sudah selama itu menyukainya tapi belum sempat menyapanya sekalipun!?" Minho berucap tak percaya sembari menatap Kyuhyun tak habis pikir.

"Aku saja akhir-akhir ini tak sanggup melihat wajahnya apa lagi bertemu dengannya," Kyuhyun berucap frustrasi.

"Kau benar-benar kelihatan bodoh saat jatuh cinta _ne_," Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun geli yang hanya di balas tawa hambar dari Kyuhyun.

"Haeh, pantas saja aku merasa kau semakin gila akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata karena kau lagi kasmaran toh, ckckck." Changmin berucap pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Kyuhyun hampir saja ingin melempari Changmin dengan gelas di tangannya kalau saja Ryeowook tidak berucap, "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang disukainya."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook penuh harap. Ryeowook sejenak berpikir lalu Ia tersenyum kecut, "Tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa memenuhi kesukaannya."

"Aku pasti bisa memenuhinya!" Kyuhyun berucap yakin sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Ryeowook menatap ragu Kyuhyun lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Dia suka buku di deretan F4-A di perpustakaan sekolah,"

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memucat, "P-perpustakaan?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk pelan, "Dia sangat suka membaca," jelas Ryeowook lemas.

Jonghyun dan Minho menatap Kyuhyun prihatin, berbeda jauh dengan Changmin yang hampir menghamburkan isi mulutnya karena Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Apa dia tak punya kesukaan yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun harap, Ryeowook tersenyum miris lalu menggeleng, "Hanya itu yang aku ketahui."

Minho yang berada di samping Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun prihatin, Jonghyun hanya bisa merasa kasihan ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi, sedangkan Changmin kini sedang sibuk mencari air karena Ia baru saja tersedak makanan yang tadi Ia makan.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku mencarinya di perpustakaan sekolah?"

.

.

.

Nafas Kyuhyun tersendat-sendat. Ia memeras seragam bagian kerahnya. Ia dengan enggan menyeret kakinya mendekati tempat keramat baginya. Tempat keramat yang menjadi rumah bagi kutu buku. Ya, Perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun dalam hati menyumpah serapahi keempat temannya yang tak bisa menemaninya hari ini. Minho dan Jonghyun yang otaknya kebetulan(?) pintar sedang sibuk dengan urusan olimpiade mereka, Ryeowook yang merupakan anggota OSIS sedang sibuk dengan urusan OSISnya sedangkan Changmin beralasan kalau Ia sedang kencan dan tak mau di ganggu—yang Kyuhyun yakin 100% kalau pacar yang di maksud Changmin adalah para(?) makanan yang ada di kantin sekolah.

"TEMAN TAK SETIA KAWAAAAN!" Kyuhyun berteriak geram tanpa peduli tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan oleh setiap siswa di sekitarnya.

Entah Ia harus merasa bahagia atau sedih ketika Ia melihat pintu perpustakaan di hadapannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan sejenak terdiam untuk menyiapkan mentalnya yang hampir goyah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat lalu mulai mendorong pintu perpustakaan perlahan.

**Krieet...**

Entah mengapa, suara derit pintu perpustakaan yang Ia buka bagaikan melodi kematian bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya kuat saat Ia merasakan bau-bau menyengat(?) dari buku-buku tua yang ada di perpustakaan.

"Aku bisa mati di sini," lirih Kyuhyun lemas sembari menutup hidungnya. Ia terus saja mendumal sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari letak deretan F4-A tanpa peduli pandangan heran dari seluruh siswa yang ada di dalam perpustakaan ini.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam deretan buku di hadapannya. Kyuhyun mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mata dan otaknya untuk bisa mencari deretan buku itu secepat yang Ia bisa. Ah, Kyuhyun berpikir kalau Ia akan membakar tempat ini kalau Ia sudah menemukan buku yang Ia cari.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya ketika Ia merasa kalau mual yang sedari tadi Ia tahan semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak buku sembari menutup wajahnya.

"Tidak akan. Buku itu tidak akan bisa aku temukan..." lirih Kyuhyun frustrasi. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Mau ku bantu untuk mencari bukunya?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, "Tida—" Kyuhyun memutuskan ucapannya ketika Ia melihat _Namja_ di hadapannya sedang tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

_Ah, terima kasih tuhan! Kau telah menurunkan malaikat tercantik untuk membantuku!_

Kyuhyun menatap _Namja_ di hadapannya setengah terkejut dan bahagia. Jika kalian menajamkan penglihatan kalian, mungkin kalian dapat melihat bling-bling di mata Kyuhyun.

Yap, _Namja_ dengan mata bulat dan bibir ber-shape-M yang tengah memeluk erat sebuah buku berwarna Pink di hadapannya adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Buku apa yang kau cari?" Sungmin kembali bertanya. Kyuhyun menelan _salvia_nya kasar.

"Ah, a-aku tak tahu tapi buku itu ada di deretan F4-A," jawab kyuhun sedikit terbata. _Namja_ di hadapannya terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar.

_Ah, aku bisa mati bahagia jika terus melihat senyumannya._

"F4-A? Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku!"

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin di hadapannya sembari memeras seragamnya di daerah dada. Di dalam hatinya Ia berdoa semoga Sungmin tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat dan keras ini.

Sungmin tiba-tiba berbalik lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang bahkan lebih manis daripada gula.

"F4-A di sini."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil membalas senyuman Sungmin. Perlahan Ia menatap deretan buku F4-A lalu Ia menyerit heran.

"Dongeng?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Yup! Dongeng. Ah, untuk apa kamu mencari buku di deretan ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungminsedikit ragu, "Aku dapat tugas untuk meresensi buku di deretan ini," kilahnya.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Kalau kamu butuh bantuan, aku dengan senang hati membantumu."

Kyuhyun membelakan matanya tak percaya, "Kau mau membantuku?"

"Ne! Aku sangat suka membaca buku, khususnya buku di deretan ini, jadi jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti tentang dongeng kau bisa tanya padaku."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih banyak! Kau pasti akan kewalahan dengan permintaanku nantinya."

Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Tidak mungkin! Sudahlah ayo kita cari buku yang paling baik untuk kau resensi!"

.

.

.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar gila sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau dia sudah gila."

"Mungkin dia kesenangan saja."

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi padanya saat di perpustakaan kemarin ya?"

Keempat _namja_ tengah berkumpul menjadi satu lingkaran itu menatap bingung satu _namja_ yang tengah cengar-cengir sendiri di bangkunya. _Namja_ yang kemarin merengek dan menyumpah serapahi mereka karena mereka tak bisa menemaninya ke perpustakaan.

Keempat _namja_ yang merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menemani sahabat mereka itu, terdiam menatap heran sang sahabat yang menjadi (lebih) gila dari sebelumnya.

Minho perlahan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya masih dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya.

"Kau gila ya?" Changmin menatap aneh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya! Aku rasa aku benar-benar gila, Min."

Ah, tidak. Changmin merinding sekarang. Changmin perlahan merapat ke arah Jonghyun dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Apa terjadi hal yang bagus, Kyuhyun_-ah_?" Ryeowook bertanya penasaran. Senyuman Kyuhyun semakin lebar.

"Kalian tahu. Kemarin aku ngobrol banyak dengannya~," Kyuhyun berucap ceria sembari memegangi kedua pipinya.

Sekarang giliran Minho yang merinding. Minho perlahan mengikuti jejak Changmin yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Jonghyun.

"Kamu ngobrol dengan Sungmin-ie? Jinjja? Senangnya! Ah, kenapa kau bisa bicara dengannya Kyuhyun_-ah_?"

Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku—yang sontak membuat JongMinChang membelak ngeri.

"Aku beralasan kalau aku harus membuat resensi tentang buku di deretan F4-A, dan ternyata Ia menawarkan bantuan untukku! Hua, Ryeowook_-ie_! Aku senang sekali!" Kyuhyun memekik senang sekarang.

Kini giliran Jonghyun yang merinding. Jonghyun memeluk dirinya sendiri takut. Ia tak akan protes ataupun terkejut jika Donghae, Eunhyuk atau Taemin—_namja_ dari kelas sebelah memekik seperti itu, tapi Kyuhyun! Ah! Tidak! Jonghyun tak pernah bermimpi melihat adegan horor seperti ini!

"Apa kamu sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu, Kyuhyun_-ah_?"

Senyuman lebar di wajah Kyuhyun perlahan memudar. Bunga-bunga yang menjadi latar belakang Kyuhyun perlahan layu, mengering dan jatuh ke tanah. Warna aura Pink di sekitarnya sekarang menggelap menjadi hitam. Kepalanya perlahan menunduk lemas.

Melihat perubahan aura Kyuhyun, Jonghyun tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Ryeowook yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"_Gomawo_, telah mengembalikan Kyuhyun seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu!" Minho berucap terharu sembari mengusap kepala Ryeowook. Changmin mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Kamu belum mengucapkannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas, Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dengan lemas, "Aku tak mendapatkan _feel_ yang baik."

"Tapi lebih baik kamu cepat bertindak, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi pagi aku lihat dia diantar oleh Donghae."

"Ah! Donghae yang dari eskul atletik itu kan? Aku juga pernah lihat mereka pulang bareng."

"Donghae si wakil ketua OSIS 'kan? Aku sering melihat dia mendiskusikan sesuatu dengannya."

Minho menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah membatu—saking shocknya, itu kasihan.

"Kau harus cepat jika kau tidak ingin kehilangannya." Kyuhyun menatap Minho sejenak lalu mengangguk yakin.

"Aku akan bersiap secepat mungkin!" Kyuhyun berucap yakin. Keempat _namja_ itu menatap Kyuhyun senang.

"Untuk menembaknya kau pasti memerlukan sesuatu yang fantastis 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Minho. Minho tersenyum lebar, "Aku punya ide yang fantastis!"

.

.

.

**BRUK!**

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak menatap tumpukan buku di hadapannya lalu menatap Minho tak mengerti, "Apa ini?"

"Puisi."

"Ha?"

Minho tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil satu buku dari tumpukan buku di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sesuatu yang fantastis. Tentu saja puisi!"

Kyuhyun sedikit menyerit namun tetap mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Minho. Minho lalu menaruh beberapa kertas putih dan sebuah pulpen di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tulislah sebuah puisi untuknya. Aku akan menilainya nanti."

. . .

"Minhooo_-ah_~, kami da—," ucapan Jonghyun terhenti ketika melihat keadaan Minho dan Kyuhyun di dalam ruang kelas ini. Minho tergeletak lemas di lantai dengan kedua kaki yang naik ke atas kursi dan wajah yang tertutup buku sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan aura Pink di sekitarnya sedang menulis dengan berbunga-bunga di antara tumpukan buku.

"Minho? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Minho membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap Changmin lemas.

"Aku lemas, _babo_! Aih, aku tak menyangka Kyuhyun segitu bodohnya dengan urusan puisi."

"Apa ma—"

"Aku selesai!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak memutus ucapan Changmin. Minho semakin lemas di hadapan Changmin sedangkan Changmin, Jonghyun dan Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Sejak kapan kalian berada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Tak penting sejak kapan kami ada di sini. Yang penting apanya yang sudah selesai?"

"Puisi!"

Baik Changmin, Jonghyun ataupun Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Setelah itu Changmin dan Jonghyun menatap Minho yang tengah dalam perawatan(?) Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang seolah bicara, 'Jadi ini ide fantastismu?'.

Kyuhyun berjalan yakin ke tengah kelas lalu menatap mereka. "Aku akan membacakan _'maha karya'_ku ini." Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau bagaikan pelita di pagi hari... Kau..." Kyuhyun terus saja membaca puisi dengan gaya seorang pro yang sebenarnya terlihat bagaikan anak TK yang di suruh baca puisi. Singkatnya, itu hancur.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Changmin tertawa terguling-guling, Jonghyun tertawa sembari menutup wajahnya di atas meja, Ryeowook terkikik kecil sedangkan Minho hanya bisa tertawa pelan sembari memeras perutnya yang semakin lelah karena tawa.

Kyuhyun yang akhirnya selesai membaca puisinya menyerit heran melihat keadaan teman-temannya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?"

Changmin yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya hanya bisa menahan tawanya sembari menggeleng pelan. Jonghyun hanya bisa terkikik. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa sedangkan Minho, Ia semakin lemas dari yang tadi.

"Kyu... kkk... aku sarankan kau mengganti ke cara lain." Jonghyun berucap di tengah tawanya, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang melawak daripada membaca puisi, _babo_!" Changmin berkata lemas sembari menghapus air matanya yang mengalir saking gelinya dia. Kyuhyun nyaris saja menendang Changmin kalau Ryeowook tidak menyetujui ucapan Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jonghyun mendongak menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku ada ide!"

...

"Aku suka idemu Hyun-_ah_!"

Jonghyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap antusias ke sekeliling ruang musik.

"Sesuatu yang romantis tentu saja musik yang manis 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jonghyun.

"Kau benar-benar cerdas Hyun-_ah_!"

Jonghyun tertawa kecil lalu duduk di sebuah bangku kecil di dekat dinding. "Mainkan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku akan menilaimu dari sini."

...

"Hyun_-ah_, kam—"

**CTAS! CTAS! JREEENG!**

Minho, Changmin dan Ryeowook yang baru saja ingin masuk ke ruang musik langsung menutup kedua telinganya ketika suara memekakan telinga terdengar keras saat Minho membuka pintu ruang musik.

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih setia menutupi telinga masing-masing, mereka perlahan masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Kyuhyun terlihat asik memainkan gitar di tangannya sedangkan Jonghyun terlihat sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sembari komat-kamit dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Hoy! Hyun_-ah_! Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Minho sedikit berteriak. Jonghyun mendongak lalu tersenyum miris.

"DIA SANGAT PARAAAH!" Jonghyun berteriak frustrasi sembari menekan _earphone_ di telinganya. Minho, Changmin dan Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"KYUHYUN BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI!?" Changmin berteriak geram. Ia tak mau telinganya tuli seketika hanya karena permainan gitar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang akhirnya sadar akan kehadiran ketiga sahabatnya yang lain segera menghentikan permainannya. Keempat _namja_ yang ada di sana menghela nafas lega ketika Kyuhyun selesai bermain.

"Ah! Untung kalian ada di sini. Aku akan memainkan lagu untuk kalian! Nanti kalian nilai ne!"

Keempat _namja_ yang sempat tenang itu kembali menahan nafas panik.

"Ja—"

**JREEENG!**

"KYUHYUN_-ah_! BERHENTIIII!" Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar pekikan suara Ryeowook. Kyuhyun, Minho, Changmin dan Jonghyun menatap bingung Ryeowook yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak menggunakan cara ini," ucap Ryeowook dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau mau membuat kuping Sungmin tuli gara-gara permainanmu 'hah?" Changmin memekik kesal sembari meniupkan udara ke kepalan tangannya lalu setelah itu Ia taruh kepalan tangannya di kupingnya.

"Ap—,"

"Benar kata Changmin, Kyu. Permainanmu terlalu sadis untuk diperdengarkan." Minho memotong ucapan Kyuhyun cepat, Kyuhyun menatap Minho lalu mendengus kesal.

"Lalu aku harus apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lemas. Ia bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang manis?"

Kyuhyun, Minho, Jonghyun dan Changmin menatap Ryeowook bingung.

"Manis?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, "Percayakan padaku!"

. . .

"_FOOD_~ _CAKE_~" Changmin berteriak histeris ketika Ryeowook mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan di ruang praktek memasak.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak suka pada Changmin yang mengekori Ryeowook.

"Di mana ada makanan di situ ada Changmin!" Changmin berucap bahagia sembari mengambil sebuah stroberi dari mangkuk yang dipegang Ryeowook.

"Kau hanya akan menghabiskan bahan makanan di sini," keki Kyuhyun sembari mendengus kesal, Changmin yang sedang berkencan dengan buah-buahan tak mempedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kita akan membuat _Cake_."

"Kenapa _Cake_?"

"Karena Sungmin termasuk _namja_ yang suka makanan manis." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, Ia menatap Ryeowook lalu mulai tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita buat _cake_! Bantu aku ya, Ryeowook_-ie_!"

"_Ne_!"

. . .

"Hey, Hyun_-ah_. Kira-kira apa kericuhan yang akan terjadi hari ini?"

Jonghyun menatap Minho yang tengah bergidik ngeri di sampingnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja. Karena kali ini Ryeowook_-ie_ yang mengurus, kupikir tak akan terjadi hal yang buruk."

Minho menatap Jonghyun sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil, "O,ya! Karena Ryeowook yang menjaga pasti akan baik-baik sa—"

**DUAR!**

Ucapan Minho terpotong ketika suara ledakan terdengar. Minho dan Jonghyun saling berpandangan lalu menelan _salvia_ mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu kini menatap asap tipis yang mulai keluar dari sela-sela pintu ruang memasak yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ah... tidak..."

Dengan paniknya mereka berdua segera berlari dan membuka pintu ruang memasak dengan kasar. Kepulan asap tipis menyambut mereka berdua sebelum dorongan kuat membuat mereka berdua terdorong keluar.

Minho dan Jonghyun meringis perih ketika punggung mereka menyapa lantai dengan kasar di tambah beban berat di atas mereka. Minho dan Jonghyun menatap sesuatu di atas mereka dengan sedikit meringis.

Berbeda dengan Jonghyun yang melihat Buntaran hitam di atasnya, Minho melihat tumpukan makanan di atasnya.

"Huaa! Hyun_-ie_ee!" Buntaran hitam itu akhirnya mendongak menatap Jonghyun. Jonghyun sedikit tersenyum kikuk melihat wajah penuh tepung di hadapannya.

"Ryeowook_-ie_?"

"Huue! Helamahan hahanan uh, Mihoo!" kini giliran tumpukan makanan di atas Minho yang bergerak. Minho menganga kaget melihat wajah Changmin yang juga penuh tepung dengan mulut yang terisi penuh di hadapannya.

"C-Changmin?"

Perlahan Ryeowook dan Changmin turun dari atas tempat pendaratan(?)nya. Jonghyun dan Minho mendudukan tubuhnya dan saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum menatap kedua _namja_ penuh tepung di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Minho menatap kedua _namja_ di hadapannya itu heran.

Ryeowook yang setengah menutup wajahnya menunjuk ruang memasak di belakangnya, "Bagaimana aku harus membereskan ruangan itu?" Ryeowook menggeleng frustrasi lalu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

"Kyuhyun berniat menghancurkan kekasihku!" adu Changmin kesal, Ia memeluk tumpukan makanan di sampingnya posesif. Minho dan Jonghyun kembali saling memandang satu sama lain lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun menghancurkan ruang memasak?" tanya Jonghyun lemas yang di balas anggukan dari Changmin dan Ryeowook.

Minho dan Jonghyun menghela nafas berat lagi, mereka berdua lalu berdiri dan mengintip dari pintu ruang memasak yang terbuka.

Minho menyerit lalu mendesis pelan, "Benar-benar hancur ternyata."

Ruang masak yang awalnya sangat bersih itu kini penuh dengan tepung, bahkan bisa di lihat adonan setengah jadi menempel di atap, dinding dan kaca ruang memasak. Telur yang pecah berserakan di lantai dan jangan lupakan bahan makanan yang menghiasi seluruh ruangan. Mungkin hanya kata 'Hancur lebur'-lah yang mampu mendeskripsikan kondisi ruang memasak itu.

Di tengah kehancuran ruangan itu sosok biang keladi dari kehancuran ruangan ini terlihat sedang sibuk dengan oven di hadapannya. Jonghyun dan Minho menyerit bingung.

_Bagaimana bisa dia tak sadar dengan kehancuran keadaan di sekitarnya dan masih saja berkecimpung dengan kegiatan memasaknya itu?_ Ah entahlah, hanya tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu.

"KyuHyun_-ah_, sedang apa kau?" Jonghyun perlahan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Minho, Ryeowook dan Changmin mengekori Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengeluarkan _'maha karya'_nya dari oven, mendongak menatap Jonghyun lalu tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua di sini?" tanyanya sembari melirik Minho yang tengah memasang wajah panik di belakang Jonghyun.

"Tidak penting sejak kapan kami berada di sini. Tapi yang terpenting... ini apa?" Jonghyun menunjuk sesuatu yang baru saja di keluarkan Kyuhyun ngeri.

"Tentu saja ini kue, kau kira apa lagi?"

"Kue?" Jonghyun dan Minho berucap bersamaan sembari menatap _'maha karya'_ Kyuhyun ngeri. Benda hitam yang diakui Kyuhyun sebagai kue itu sama sekali tak menyerupai kue, _nyerempet_ bentuk kue saja tidak! Bagaimana bisa di kue terdapat kepala ikan gosong menyembul dari dalam dan bentuknya saja segi enam tak beraturan(?) bahkan sedikit gepeng.

"Silakan coba!" Kyuhyun dengan semangat 45 memberikan sendok ke Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Jangan coba kalau kalian tidak mau mati keracunan," bisik Changmin di tengah Minho dan Jonghyun. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengibaskan tangan dan menggelengkan kepala mencegah Minho dan Jonghyun agar tidak mencobanya. Yah, walaupun tanpa mereka peringatkan juga Minho dan Jonghyun tak akan mau memakan racun berkedok kue di hadapan mereka.

"KyuHyun_-ah_, sebaiknya kau tidak membuatkan apapun untuknya!" Minho dan Jonghyun berucap frustrasi sembari mendorong racun—kue di hadapan mereka menjauh dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Heh? _Wae_?"

"KAU PIKIR KELAKUANMU YANG TELAH MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWA KEKASIHKU BISA MEMBAHAGIAKAN _NAMJA_ ITU!?" Changmin berteriak geram di belakang Minho dan Jonghyun. Changmin benar-benar kesal terhadap Kyuhyun yang telah membuat nyawa kekasih-kekasihnya(Red. Makanan) melayang begitu saja.

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU 'HAH!?" Kyuhyun balas berteriak. Ia tidak terima kalau usahanya di anggap remeh oleh Changmin. Changmin menunjuk sekitarnya, "Lihat sekelilingmu, _babo_! Kau kira ini gara-gara siapa!? Kau! Kau yang buat kericuhan ini!"

"Kan aku yang berbuat kenapa harus kau yang keki!?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Oke, perempatan muncul di dahi Changmin.

"KARENA AKU JUGA MERASAKAN IMBASNYA, _BABO_! Bukan hanya aku, tapi Minho, Jonghyun bahkan Ryeowook juga jadi repot karena masalahmu!" Changmin menunjuk Minho, Jonghyun dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menyerit bingung tak mengerti ucapan Changmin. Changmin mendecak kesal.

"Puisi, Kami semua mati lemas gara-gara lawakanmu! Musik, kami bahkan harus mohon maaf dengan anggota eskul musik gara-gara alat-alat musik yang hampir kau rusakkan! Dan sekarang! Lihat sekitarmu! Gara-gara kau, kami jadi harus kerja bakti untuk membereskan ruangan ini! Dan sialnya kau tak pernah ada di setiap kami susah! Kau ini benar-benar... hisk..." Changmin mendesis kesal lalu mengurut dahinya. Changmin memang selalu _meledak_ di setiap saat makanan yang sangat Ia cintai itu terancam, tapi Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau ledakan Changmin kini benar-benar menamparnya. Kyuhyun terperangah sejenak lalu menatap Minho, Jonghyun dan Ryeowook.

"Benarkah apa yang Changmin katakan?" tanyanya pelan, nada bersalah jelas terasa dari suaranya.

Minho, Jonghyun dan ryewoook menatap Kyuhyun miris lalu mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun semakin tersentak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Memang benar sehabis kejadian membuat puisi dan memainkan alat musik Ia langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa menunggu ke empat sahabatnya itu.

"A-aku mohon maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menunduk 90 derajat di hadapan Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun dan Ryeowook.

"Aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik bagi kalian. Padahal kalian sudah rela membantuku tapi aku malah membuat kalian susah dan parahnya aku malah tak ada di sisi kalian untuk membantu kalian membereskan masalah akibat perbuatanku. Aku mohon maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun semakin menunduk dan memeras tangannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat siap-siap jika keempat temannya itu tak mau memaafkannya.

**Puk.**

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap takut Minho yang tersenyum padanya.

"Sudahlah. Kami memaafkanmu." Minho berucap pelan, Kyuhyun terhenyak lalu menatap Jonghyun, Ryeowook dan Changmin yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Tapi aku kan..."

"Kalau kau tak mau di maafkan ya su—"

"Eh! Tidak! Tentu aku mau di maafkan!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Changmin dan menatap tak terima ke arah Changmin yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu salah untuk di maafkan dengan mudahnya oleh kalian." Kyuhyun menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tapi sahabat memang harus saling memaafkan 'kan?" Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Jonghyun yang tersenyum lembut di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun perlahan tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih banyak! Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku."

Tawa pelan keluar dari mulut Jonghyun, Minho, Ryeowook dan Changmin sehabis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku membereskan kericuhan di sini?" ucap Ryeowook sembari menatap sekelilingnya.

"Tentunya kau harus membantu kami, KyuHyun_-ah_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ah! Padahal baru saja aku ingin kabur dari sini!" ucapnya lalu tertawa. Changmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat tawa renyah memenuhi ruangan memasak ini.

. . .

"Apa kau menyerah untuk menyatakan perasaanmu dengan spesial, KyuHyun_-ah_?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah mengadah menatap langit beralih menatap Jonghyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak menyerah. Hanya saja aku tidak punya ide, dan ide dari kalian 'pun sudah terbukti 100 persen gagal 'kan?"

"Kau benar." Minho menghela nafas berat sembari menendang kerikil yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan cara biasa?" Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Tidak. Itu bukan gayaku, Ryeowook_-ie_."

"Cih, gaya apaanya? Kau saja sudah jadi OOC semenjak kasmaran masih mikirin gaya," Changmin meremehkan sembari mengunyah permen karetnya. Kyuhyun sejenak mendelik menatap Changmin sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Changmin memang benar, jadi Kyuhyun tak bisa mengelak kali ini.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong sudah lama kita tidak pulang bareng seperti ini, _ne_?" Jonghyun tertawa pelan sembari menatap langit yang semakin menguning.

"Kau benar. Terakhir kita pulang bareng saat kelas satu, _ne_?" Minho menatap lurus jalan di hadapannya sembari mengenang masa lalu mereka.

"Saat kelas dua kita sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing..." Changmin menghela nafas berat lalu membuang permen karet di mulutnya ke tong sampah di sampingnya.

"Hum, Aku dengan kegiatan OSIS, Jonghyun dan Minho dengan olimpiade, Kyuhyun yang berusaha menghindari FGnya dan Changmin dengan kegiatan kencannya dengan makanan," Ryeowook terkikik pelan sembari melirik Changmin yang tengah membuka bungkus keripik kentang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu melirik danau yang tengah mereka lalui. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap danau itu. Keempat _namja_ lainnya menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kalian ingat kita sering main ke sini?"

"Ah, danau ini ya... nostalgia yang manis eoh~" Jonghyun terkikik pelan sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Saat kecil kita sering main pahlawan-pahlawanan di sini." Minho menyegerakan tubuhnya seperti gerakan pahlawan yang mereka sukai saat kecil. Changmin tertawa pelan dengan mulut yang penuh dengan keripik.

"Yang paling lucu, ingat tidak saat ada _Nunna_ cantik yang kita suka?" Changmin berucap sembari mengunyah keripik di mulutnya.

"Ah! Aku ingat itu! Saat itu aku ingat pasti Minho_-ya_ membuat buket bunga dari bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar danau 'kan?" Ryeowook setengah tertawa menatap Minho yang mukanya memerah.

"Hish! Hanya cara itu yang terpikirkan olehku! Aku ingin romantis seperti pangeran-pangeran di buku dongeng tau!" Minho mendumal kesal.

Sejenak Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar celotehan keempat temannya. Namun ketika mendengar kata pangeran Kyuhyun terdiam. Dengan cepat Ia menggenggam bahu Minho.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ha?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, "Itu lho yang pangeran-pangeran itu!"

"Ho? Aku ingin romantis seperti pangeran-pangeran di buku dongeng?"

Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya, "Nah itu! cara apa yang kau lakukan agar terlihat seperti pangeran?"

"Merangkai bunga dari bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar danau."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, Ia menaruh tangannya di bawah dagunya ketika Ia berpikir. Tak lama senyuman pun terpampang di wajah rupawannya.

"Aku ada ide!"

. . .

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan kagum dari _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang tengah meliriknya, Ia terlalu panik akan urusannya sehingga tak mau ambil pusing oleh tatapan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu.

"Kyu! Bersiaplah!"

Cho Kyuhyun—_namja_ ikal itu menahan nafasnya ketika Minho yang bertugas memantau di luar memberinya komando. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas dalam ketika sosok yang di tunggunya muncul perlahan dari balik tembok sekolah.

"Yosh! _Fighting_!"

. . .

Hembusan angin kuat yang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak mawar merah ke arahnya saat Ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah membuat _namja_ itu terperangah tak percaya. Ia sibuk menatap kelopak-kelopak mawar yang seolah menghujaninya itu kagum. _Namja_ itu tersenyum senang sembari mengadahkan tangannya untuk menggapai salah satu kelopak yang menyapanya.

_Namja_ itu—Lee Sungmin, menggenggam kelopak mawar itu lembut ketika dawai gitar yang lembut perlahan terdengar. Ia menyerit bingung sembari menatap ke sekelilingnya. _Dari mana kelopak dan suara gitar ini berasal?_

Seolah tak puas membuat Sungmin menyerit heran, sosok _namja_ yang di kenalnya perlahan terlihat. Sungmin sedikit memicingkan pengelihatannya untuk memastikan wajah _namja_ tersebut.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_?"

_Namja_ itu—Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat raut keterkejutan Sungmin yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh sekolah.

_**Neomu neujeoseo tto mianhaeyo**_

_**Ijen nan malhalkeyo**_

Rona merah menjalar alami ke seluruh wajahnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun semakin mendekatinya. Tanpa dipikir dua kali Ia juga mengerti kalau _namja_ di hadapannya itu berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya.

_**Baby everyday you make nae gyeothe isseojul**_

_**Sesang gemueotboda sojunghan seonmul**_

_**Geudaemanui sarangingeol yaksokhaeyo**_

Sungmin itu menggenggam ujung seragamnya panik. Rona merah dan detak jantungnya semakin menjadi ketika Kyuhyun kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli ketika melihat rona merah menjalar bahkan sampai telinga _namja_ di hadapannya.

_**Yes I do I can' t stop loving you**_

Setelah lirik tersebut Kyuhyun nyanyikan, Kyuhyun segera berpose seperti seseorang yang ingin melamar sembari mengeluarkan sebuket besar mawar merah ke arah Sungmin.

"Would you be My boyfriend?"

Sungmin menganga saking terkejutnya, namun detik selanjutnya senyum manis terpati indah di wajahnya.

"Yes! I do!"

. . .

**The End**

. . .

_Mianhae_! *berlindung di balik Minho*

_Mianhae_ Kyuhyun-ah jadi OOC banget di sini, mian ne kyunie~ *puppy eyes*

Yeah, alur kecepetan, gajelas, hancur, weird... yeah, yeah, i know... #lemes.

Saya gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran buat FF kaya gini saat saya baru selesai lihat MV Man In Love (Jap ver)-nya Infinite, mungkin karena saya kesemsem(?) sama ke unyuan SungKyu jadi ide ini mendadak muncul? Yeah! Mungkin karena itu~ *gak nyambung*

Oya, ini saya re-make dari FF Straight saya di Blog. Kalau gak dapet feel KyuMinnya saya minta maaf ne

Tapi sehancur-hancurnya FF ini saya mohon komentar reader semua. :)

Last,

Please Comment! ^^

**X.o.X.o**

_HanRae_

. . .

**[Epilog]**

_Namja_ kelinci itu mengedipkan matanya terkejut ketika (Lagi-lagi) sahabat _namja_chingunya kembali memesan makanan—entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Raut wajah bahagia jelas terlihat dari _namja_ bername tag Shim Changmin itu.

Lee Sungmin—sang _namja_ kelinci melirik ke arah _namja_ chingunya yang tengah ditepuk-tepuk pundaknya oleh salah satu sahabat lainnya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sendiri sih yang menjanjikan tanpa pikir dulu." Choi Minho—_Namja_ yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pundak _namja_ chingu Sungmin berucap pelan. Nada kasihan bercampur ejekan terasa jelas dari suaranya.

"Apa kau bisa membayar semuanya?" Seorang _namja_ di samping Minho—Lee Jonghyun yang juga sahabat _namja_ chingunya menatap _namja_ chingunya kasihan.

Sungmin yang tak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Minho maupun Jonghyun melirik teman sekelasnya yang juga merupakan sahabat _namja_ chingunya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih, Ryeowook-ie?"

Kim Ryeowook—_namja_ teman sekelas Sungmin menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu tersenyum geli.

"Kyuhyun-ah berjanji akan meneraktir kalau dia berhasil pacaran denganmu Sungmin-ie," jelasnya sembari terkikik geli.

Sungmin tersentak tak percaya. Ia kembali menatap Changmin yang baru saja kembali dengan satu mangkuk ramyun di tangannya. Sungmin menatap horor tumpukan piring di samping Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin menatap sang _namja_ chingu—Cho Kyuhyun sedih. Bagaimanapun Sungmin merasa bersalah dan ikut andil dalam alasan Kyuhyun menjanjikan hal ini.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya memasang wajah frustrasi langsung menggantinya dengan wajah lembut saat menatap Sungmin, "Waeyo?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menunduk. "Maafkan aku... gara-gara aku kamu jadi harus me—," ucapan Sungmin terhenti ketika telunjuk Kyuhyun ada di bibirnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti, sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ssst. Ini bukan salahmu chagi. Ini benar-benar salahku yang menjanjikan tanpa pikir dulu," Kyuhyun sekilat menatap nyalang Changmin yang masih asik dengan ramyun di hadapannya lalu kembali menatap Sungmin, "...dan karena aku yang menjanjikan, tentu aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun-ah, ottoke?"

Kyuhyun mencubit pelan pipi berisi Sungmin, "Tak apa. Sudahlah, aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Uh! Aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan 1 permintaanmu, apapun itu!" Sungmin berucap yakin sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun sejenak terdiam lalu tersenyum—atau menyeringai?

"Apapun?" Kyuhyun bertanya memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk yakin.

Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikirnya sembari menatap ke arah lain lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu. Aku ingin kau tak pernah marah padaku."

Sungmin menyerit bingung, "Apa mak—"

**Chup.**

"Karena aku tak bisa menahan hasratku menciummu." Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya menggoda Sungmin yang masih membelak tak percaya. Wajah imut _namja_ di hadapan Kyuhyun itu perlahan memerah. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan saat Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Y-yadong_!" Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan, Kyuhyun hanya bisa merintih pura-pura sembari terkikik.

"Maaf. Ini bonnya." Kyuhyun yang tengah asik tertawa menatap seorang ahjusshi yang tengah menyodorkan selembar kertas ke arahnya. Kyuhyun perlahan mengambil kertas itu dan menatapnya.

Membelak tak percaya dengan mulut yang terbuka adalah ekspresi muka Kyuhyun ketika melihat rentetan angka di kertas itu. Sungmin yang penasaran ikut melihat kertas yang di pegang oleh Kyuhyun dan reaksi _namja_ manis itu tak jauh beda dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeretakan giginya kesal.

"SHIM CHANGMIIIIIIINNN!"

Dan teriakkan itu adalah yang terdengar sebelum bunyi debuman kehancuran kantin yang di sebabkan oleh kedua _namja_ berpredikat _evil_ yang saling kejar-kejaran.

... **End(Again)** ...


End file.
